


From Therapy To... Not Therapy That's For Sure

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Collars, Dom/sub, Hypnosis, Hypnosis Fetish, Hypnosis Kink, Hypnotism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sub Patton, Voice Kink, collaring, does that count when its asked for beforehand? im so confused, dom logan, kinda anyway??? im not really sure if it counts, maybe anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Logan knows hypnotherapy is a thing. Him and Patton have been trying it out as a healthy way for Patton to cope with his emotions. Patton wants to take it to the next level, and Logan, albeit surprised, is very much into it.





	From Therapy To... Not Therapy That's For Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously everything is talked through beforehand and asked for specifically. They know each others kinks, and fun fact, hypnosis ALWAYS breaks no matter how strong it is when you start feeling uncomfortable. Like seriously, that's a real fact.

Patton didn’t really want to admit it. It was a bit embarrassing... even for him and Logan. It wasn’t exactly like they weren’t very... experimental with their sex life. But wasn’t it wrong for this? Logan had said hypnotherapy was for helping him deal with his emotions in healthy ways, not for fantasizing about or... more. Patton knew it was against his rules, but it was actually quite easy for him to hide the fact he’d been reading some... odd things. He never got off to it, but he really wish he could. 

It wasn’t to say the hypnotherapy itself turned him on, it was still helping him out a lot, actually. But the concept of hypnosis and using it for something else... it was something that made him excited. Even if it felt like something to be ashamed of. He decided to tell Logan anyway though. One thing neither of them were allowed to do was kinkshame, they still knew it would be good to be honest when they wanted to try something out. And Patton felt like he just needed to see how it felt, to be under someone’s complete control, the feeling of helplessness, the feeling of empty bliss as someone else did whatever they wanted to him, demeaning him-

“Patton? Darling, you called me in here minutes ago and I’ve been standing here. Are you okay?”

Patton snapped out of it, looking up at Logan and nodding, chuckling nervously. 

“Oh, uh, yeah! I just... wanted to talk to you about something, sir.” 

\---

Logan was a bit hesitant at first, but Patton quickly talked him into this, persuading him very thoroughly. When he described exactly what he wanted, what he wanted to feel like, Logan went into an intense dom-space right then and there. So, naturally, he pulled out all the stops. 

Logan gently led him into a room with a bed, and nothing else in it. The rest of the room was a pleasant shade of navy blue. To make sure there were no distractions. There wasn’t even anything on the bed. 

He laid Patton onto it, pressing a kiss to his lips before standing up and snapping his fingers, Patton being left wearing nothing. But that was alright, the room was pleasantly warm. 

This hypnosis would be something a lot... stronger than his therapy. Logan had decided to use a different method of inducing him into a trance as to create a line between that and this. It had been a couple days since they discussed it, and in that time, Logan had been able to make a recording. 

“I am going to put a pair of soundproof headphones on your ears, and a blindfold over your eyes. You will be listening to it for up to two hours for maximum effect to take place. If you try to move, and you do not safeword, I will move you somewhere you won’t be able to move. Is that clear?”

Patton shuddered, smiling dreamily. 

“Yes sir, all is understood.” 

“Good. Now... let’s begin.”

Logan walked over, everything he needed being in his hands when he needed it. He gently tied the blindfold around Patton’s eyes, pressing a kiss to his temple when he did. Then, he secured the Headphones over his ears. He wouldn’t be able to hear a single thing other than the recording, not even his thoughts. Then, he summoned Patton’s pretty collar, and put it around his neck, hearing a content sigh escape from his submissive when he did so. 

Then the recording was turned on. 

It was a loop of key words and phrases, all of them echoing and repeating over other words, making it unable to focus as the subliminal messages sunk in anyway. There was also a gentle hum being played, to make up for any silence that wasn’t there. The headphones vibrated as well, relaxing and massaging Patton’s head, and to give an illusion of a piece of technology brainwashing him. 

“Submit-”

“Obey-”

“You feel so relaxed right now-”

“All you want is to obey and do as your master says-”

“Relax-”

“Sink further and further into trance-”

“You can’t think-”

“You don’t want to think-”

“Deeper and deeper-”

“Nothing but a little plaything for your master-”

“You’re pathetic, you can’t resist my words-”

“Give me control of your thoughts-”

“Give me control-”

It went on like that for exactly two hours. 

Patton almost felt overwhelmed, but in the best way possible. He soon found it hard to think, even if his subconscious knew he could if he really wanted to. But he didn’t. He didn’t want to. Logan had complete control over him, and that control made him feel good, nice, warm, tingly, relaxed...

Soon, he wasn’t even aware of the words, only the gentle buzzing in his mind, convinced all of the things being repeated were his own thoughts to himself. he was nice, calm, and out of it, just a little plaything for Logan, for his master. He wished he could see his master...

Logan stopped the recording eventually, taking off the blindfold as well. He looked like he had been fucked, when really, judging by the cum all over Patton’s stomach, he’d just been getting off to watching his boyfriend like this. But now, it was time for the real fun. 

“Plaything, tell me who you are?”

Patton blinked, not even able to sit up. or feel his body at all really. Just blissful, delirious pleasure. 

“Yours, master.”

“And you’ll do anything I say?”

Patton knew, in actuality the answer was no. Logan knew that too. But they also both knew that anything Logan said would be something Patton very much wanted to do. 

“Yes, master.”

Logan smirked, sitting on the bed beside him, trailing a finger through his own cum on Patton’s stomach. He coated his finger, and gently pulled Patton’s mouth open.  
He placed his finger on his tongue, and watched as his plaything’s mouth closed around it, sucking on it absentmindedly with the cutest look in his eyes. It was adorable. 

Logan chuckled, pulling out his finger with a pop and wiping it on the bed. He trailed his hands down Patton’s chest, rubbing both his nipples until they were hard and Patton was involuntarily shuddering.  
“Do you trust me? Completely so?”

“Always, master.” 

“Then allow me to control everything. Do not breathe until I make you cum.” 

“Yes master,” was all Patton could say before forcing air from his lungs and closing his mouth. It was so easy to hold his breath in trance. 

Logan quickly put his mouth on his cock, being able to take him in all the way easily. He sucked slow enough to make a bit of fear in the back of Patton’s mind, but fast enough to where he himself wasn’t worried, being able to tell how fast Patton would cum down to the second. 

Patton’s head was fuzzy from endorphins, and from lack of air, after a minute starting to feel a slight bit of pain, feeling like he was floating out from his body. His body begged for air almost as much as it begged for release. And he was focusing on the latter, wanting to cum for his master. His eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure. His lungs were pounding pleasantly. He was already so close from the recording alone, and something about the lack of air brought him closer and closer until he came into Logan’s mouth with a gasp and a moan, breathing deeply in and out for air as he rode out his orgasm. 

He snapped from his trance as well during that, sitting up with his eyes wide and arms shaking while he tried to catch his breath. 

Logan crawled over to him, his own legs shaking after cumming for the third time that evening rutting against the bed while he did that. He sighed, and snapped his fingers. His room was back to normal, and they were on his bed, and Patton in his arms. 

“Th-that was... fucking brilliant, Lo...” he said, still just the slightest bit breathless. 

Logan chuckled, rubbing his back and closing his eyes. 

“Anything for you, doll.”


End file.
